


cherries

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Lingerie, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Strippers & Strip Clubs, god help me, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: murder and sex taste like dark chocolate, black coffee, and cherries.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	cherries

blood is a bitch to clean. 

it’s a sentiment mukuro can understand, considering she’s the first person most go to when they want someone dead. she’s efficient, quiet, solitary, and has all the tricks of seduction and murder up her sleeve. she can even get the police on her side (having a charismatic, gorgeous girlfriend has its uses). her line of work yields plenty of money that she earns simply from enjoying herself and pulling diamond earrings off of her victims. 

however, it doesn’t change the fact that getting the blood off of her hands, washing her clothes, and soaking herself in perfume is a tedious task.

her victim this time was a rich businessman who cheated on most of his wives. the third one was the only one intense enough to shove money in mukuro’s pocket and demand she kill him, her hand pressed against her pregnant stomach. mukuro set to it, pretending to be a potential client who wanted to meet in his house to discuss. the second he allowed her to step in the mansion, he had secured his painful death. 

all it took was a knife in his back, his genitals cut off afterward and his heart pulled out as an afterthought. she was meticulous about cleaning the crime scene, and it was an enjoyable way to spend her time. watching him choke on his own blood and scream pathetically was so unbelievably satisfying. 

mukuro’s washing her stained hands to the sound of her girlfriend’s newest song-- a sexual tune with dark memories layered underneath, though the meaning is lost on the drunken men who hear her singing it at the strip club. mukuro hums along quietly so as to not break the dim, almost beautiful atmosphere of the overcast bathroom.

it only gets more beautiful when sayaka comes in. 

“hey.” mukuro turns to her, admiring her outfit. sayaka has fishnets on, along with a dark, loose shirt and a cerise skirt to conceal her black lingerie. her blue hair is pulled up in a high ponytail, a few strands loose. mukuro tucks some behind her ear and cups her face. there’s a little blood on her cheek, now, but sayaka just giggles in delight.

sayaka never complains about the blood.

“hey yourself.” she moves to sit on the sink counter. mukuro stands between her legs, one hand on her thigh. sayaka looks down at her through long eyelashes coated in mascara, and mukuro  _ swears  _ she can see stars in her irises. “how was work?”

“exhilarating,” mukuro breathes out.

“high off of satisfaction and cigarettes, i see.” sayaka pouts, her scarlet lipstick taunting mukuro. “when are you going to take me to work with you? i only get to see the foreplay; the cops and seduction, but never the kill. it sounds like fun.”

the killer hums. “you sure you want to come along? watching the light go out of someone’s eyes can be a bit of a killjoy.”

“i’m nearly offended that you’d assume i’d find it boring. i’ve proven i’m better than that. seeing you hold a knife is sexy, but witnessing death at your hands is  _ alluring _ . i dream about that, sometimes.” 

“you’re so lovely,” mukuro sighs. “who would you want dead? i’ll kill them for you, darling, in a heartbeat.”

sayaka leans in close, her lips brushing against mukuro’s ear. the blackette shivers. “there are some patrons at the strip club i would like murdered. i want to watch the blood pour out. i want to watch you hide the body. i want to be the crazy killing couple you see in the stories. so, will you please kill someone for me? i’ll pay you  _ generously _ .” she bites her girlfriend’s neck, licking away the blood.

“i’m already your first victim, sayaka. you have me captured, at your mercy. god, what are you doing to me?”

sayaka doesn’t answer, instead pressing their lips together. she starts it softly, but mukuro quickly takes control and kisses her harder, faster, like a wild animal. the taste of blood and cherries is  _ intoxicating,  _ saccharine and bitter in the best possible way. mukuro shoves her hand under sayaka’s shirt, exploring the territory under her lace lingerie and making her moan into mukuro’s mouth. the stripper breaks off the kiss to lift her lover’s shirt and slide off the countertop.

“i still have some tricks to show you.” sayaka’s lips quirk when mukuro growls. “you’ll like them. they’re all for you,” she whispers sultrily, her hands gliding under the murderer’s bra. “you’re  _ mine,  _ and i’m  _ yours _ .”

“yes. you are.”

_ you better be. _

“want to take this to the bedroom?” sayaka suggests. she flicks the light off.

mukuro shakes her head. “this is fine.”

“in the dark?”

“in the dark.”

sayaka kisses the corner of her lips. “i love you.”

“i love you too. now, get on your knees.”

_ they call us dark, twisted, insane, fucked, guilty, but they’re just jealous they’ll never have a love like this. be my venus and i’ll be your moons, and we can conquer the galaxy, my love, in a blood-stained bathroom. _

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february prompt: dark.
> 
> (i'm not doing all the prompts because my dumb ass decided to do a valentine's day countdown, a fic with six chapters on valentine's day, and a couple femslash prompts and yet all i'm writing is komahina i literally suck)
> 
> i have nothing to say for myself except i might have a kink for hot murderous prostitutes but genuinely nobody is shocked i’m pretty fucked up.


End file.
